


Honey tainted lust

by stupefiscience



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefiscience/pseuds/stupefiscience
Summary: “As sweet as caramel, as smooth as velvet. His eyes on mine and our lips together. The promise is to make this last forever”Or an explanatory origin and samples of the relationship between a geeky teenager and his hedonistic musician boss.





	1. Pity Party

Things were okay.

Roddy didn’t hesitate when he decided to go to the glass balcony, he simply proceeded to take out a cigarette and light it up. 

He was turning eighteen, after all.

Finally an adult, and not many things were going to be different.

Luckily he was one of the few who actually had gotten lucky and could wander alone all he pleased. 

Living how he preferred, or also denominated “The biggest lie in his life”.

The smoke that filtered between his throat and nose was enough for him to regret his little impulse. Vaping for the rest of his life did seem like good idea.

Bright lights interrupted his late night wandering session. A habit he had developed since his early childhood.

He practiced deceiving the people around him, the strangers and himself.

He decided to get back inside when he realized his white robe wasn’t enough to ignore the chilly temperature in the windy night.

A primarily white room, with simplistic and expensive pieces of art. A bed, somewhat messy that used to be perfectly tied up. All of it was enough to give him a rather aggressive reminder, there and then he realized that he was sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his, with a person he shouldn’t be. And all of it within his first birthday hours. Just another day. 

The white noise soundtrack that played on the TV screen couldn’t cover his thoughts.

How far has he actually come since he decided to move to the big city? What would his grandma say if she were to find out? 

Not that he hadn’t thought about it a lot and tried to come up with the best logical excuses that he could. Not that he hadn’t spent nights shaking in fear and regretting it deeply in the name of his family.

Because of course, Roddy, the computer freak from Neospiral high and future engineer, had managed to find himself in a forbidden relationship with the highest earning DJ on mars. Just a little fact about himself.

What would he even do if anyone got the word out? Would he be able to still face the people around him if they knew the reason behind his seamless easy job?

Roddy knew it was not right; But when someone managed to patch the bruises of his soul with long kisses and soft touches, he felt liberated, he felt free. And no sane person could ever say goodbye to freedom. Even if he knew damn well that freedom was temporary. Even if he knew that freedom could hurt him.

So things weren’t okay.


	2. Somethin’ Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning being 18 was something Roddy had never thought about. But it was happening, in the most unconventional and righteous way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I came back! I wish I manage to give my apportioned part of wholesome content. Really wishing for more in the future 💖 This work will have multiple chapters following a continuous story.

The sunlight filtered through the dinner room’s window, creating a morning effect throughout the place.

Roddy was feeling annoyed considering how cold the night before had been. Not to mention how numb his arms were. His sleep positions were to blame.

Still, the silence that invaded every single room of the apartment complex, the sight of the empty pool and common room probably gave him an idea of the hour.

Maybe if he tried to eat something he would feel less invading in that space and become more comfortable. His first day being an adult.

It was still weird to say so. Yesterday he was still a student and teenager, today he was an employee and adult. Time didn’t make sense.

He made his way to the kitchen with small plans for the meal, but maybe learning a basic skill necessary for survival was something an adult could learn.

Scrambled eggs, simple and probably boring, but they were the easiest to prepare. So scrambled eggs it was.

A huge smell of spices and other stuff invaded the pristine space, the AI cooking software sat on rest mode so he could have the space to himself.

He put his phone on the dining table, put on the apron and decided to get working.

The lights flickered on, the TV screen started to play the news and the digital board started to give him breakfast inspiration (all of which looked like the model diet type)

So as shameful as he was for choosing that single option, he was still going for those scrambled eggs.

There were some fresh tomatoes in the shelf. But for some reason, the eggs weren’t up for sight.

Well, he was pretty sure that ertegun wasn’t vegan. He would have known by now. They had dined multiple times at multiple places and the menu changed every time. So he had a somewhat clear idea of his paladar.

He went to look for them in the cabinets of the shelf’s where the “fancy” elements were stored in. But still nothing appeared.

Below the sink were only the garbage bin and some canned corn. He couldn’t have guessed the latter.

He checked on the baskets scattered around the main station. Only coffe could be found in those.

Maybe it was because the hired cook forgot to buy them. But Ertegun once refused to visit a corporation because he noticed the cleaning staff had forgotten about the windows, so he discarded the option.

Was he really that amateurish in the kitchen? Eggs were supposed to be in the refrigerator.

Yet as he felt the cold shiver by opening the door, there was nothing there.

Oh god, that specific chirpy tone from the automatic door just made him freak out by a thousand times. The loud and messy steps of someone who had just waken up didn’t help either way.

He tried to play it casual by checking his phone, but then he realized he had left many spoons on the table so he had to go get them and the AI staff was turned off. And the tomatoes were still lying on the kitchen bar and the cabinets doors were still open.

“Morning! ...” Ertegun moved his eyesight from Roddy standing in the kitchen, to the ingredients on the table, to the open shelfs displaying an alert, to the doors of the fridge open. “Did something happen?” He asked looking concerned.

Finally, he decided to drop it and tell his reasoning behind the mess.

“I was just trying to make breakfast and ...” he stared at his own mess almost trying to disappear “I guess I couldn’t find the eggs”

“Were you hungry though?” He kept fixated on him while Roddy tried to hide his mess away “If you’re still hungry we can still order something or go out”

“I was trying to be functional” Roddy replied dead serious.

Ertegun let out a sheer laugh while taking his hand to his forehead as a sign of relief. He smirked lightly as he approached him.

He stood there, face to face with him. Ertegun scanned his face with determination, looking at him with an indescribable look and took a hand to Roddy’s cheek. Roddy flinched a little bit at the sudden movement.

“Okay, then control the kitchen as you like, I don’t mind Roddy” Ertegun just kept on rubbing his thumb across his cheek that apparently had flour, product from his search in the imported meal cabinet.

“Don’t mock me, I swear I was trying to become more adult-like” He responded while trying to face the embarrassing moment with courage.

Ertegun just stared at him with even more intensity, his gaze transmitted something into him. A warm feeling, that pierced his insides in the most non-likeable pretty way. So he turned around.

He localized a box.

Roddy understood immediately when he approached him once again with a metallic recipient in the shape of a chicken, which to no surprise, contained the eggs.

“Didn’t mean it like that, I’m proud of this... development of yours Roddy” Ertegun played it casually by taking ingredients into his hands and placing them on the counter.

God, he seriously looked more and more childish every time. Needing help at basic tasks wasn’t something in his plans at all.

But a chirpy feeling that rose from his stomach to his chest made him feel strange. And guilty.

Because as weird as it seemed to the world, the feeling of having someone to depend on, just felt right. But it wouldn’t last for a long time so then he blamed himself for falling losely.

Well he could still be functional.

“That’s why I could never live in a big house, I’m not used to this type of messy distribution” He took the eggs into his hands, and proceeded to look for a frying pan.

“So you like minimalism? Almost every pretentious person nowadays seems to enjoy it” Ertegun sat himself in one of the chairs in the small table from the kitchen, nothing compared to his huge 16 chair dining hall back in his house. Roddy almost thought about how weirded out he must be for such a change of scenery.

As for Ertegun, he chose the exact chair that faced towards the boy. Completely ignoring the view outside and focusing solely on him.

“I guess not to the no-toothbrush extreme, but I like to keep my things in check” While he had thought about his fairly big anime collection, he also remembered how he spent many hours giving maintenance work and organizing it.

“Everyone likes to have everything in check, but most lack the effort for it. And that’s why people hire other people to keep them in track, to clean their stuff and so on. I can tell you as much as that Roddy” Ertegun remarked from his place.

“Then we should start to value rest days more, especially for those who do what others don’t want to. Or maybe gratify them” While Roddy turned his gaze a little bit to wash the tomatoes, he met Ertegun looking straight at him, smiling. “I think of it as AI’s maintenance work, just that we don’t need code” He tried his best to ignore the intense glaring happening.

And as much as he could lie about how weird that habit was, he still couldn’t help but giving in and smiling back.

He started the frying pan and started to cut the tomatoes into small bits.

“You’re right about that Roddy, everyday we become closer to technology” Ertegun’s word sometimes carried a meaning that could let everyone simply get into his mind “Except me of course, because no one technology or human can ever imitate my ways”

Roddy, used to his antics, just assented and chuckled. “I don’t think we will ever be able to recreate the human mind to 100% accuracy”

Roddy finally poured the ingredients into place and started to kinda leave them there, while moving them into circles until they took the shape of something edible.

“Roddy, Is that your opinion as a human being or as a future system engineer?” As Ertegun asked, honest curiosity dropping out of his words. Roddy started to serve the meal into two plain plates provided by the bar.

“It’s my experience...” He said as he took both plates in his hands and started to walk towards the table. “Human mind is just scribbled and messy, like really messy at times. We are unpredictable and unreasonable with decisions, so how can we try to recreate that?”

“Yes, trying to replicate something is boring. Unique and amazing never goes out of fashion.”

With half confidence on his final product, Roddy approached the table with the two plates in his hands. He wished for satisfaction.

When he finally sat on the table to start eating, he couldn’t look anywhere else besides his meal. As messy as it was, the vibrant colors made it look appealing. Not yet picture worthy, but vibrant to the eyes.

Ertegun to his side, was checking up some things on his phone. Roddy didn’t want to seem dull and dumb, but he was expecting a reaction out of him.

Ertegun fidgeted a while with his fork, then he looked directly at his eyes while taking the first bite.

He could be incredibly judgmental and harsh, he had seen it first hand in multiple interviews. But that just meant that his honesty would never fail, and that he could trust his authenticity.

He trusted him, and he was glad that no one but him could see him in his vulnerable state.

And in the first bite Ertegun chewed, his eyes expanded and a smile appeared on his face.

“It is different every single time.” Ertegun murmured with enough volume for Roddy to notice.

“What?” He asked waiting to have a taste of his first meal. Now with more confidence in his product.

“Looking at you every time, Roddy” Ertegun elaborated with a soft tone “It is different because your emotions are true and obvious... and a lot more than what I can describe”

“Stop that,”

“It’s beautiful how someone can manage to be subtle yet expressive”

Roddy gulped, and as embarrassing and cheesy that every conversation between them was, he felt a spike of happiness crumbling through his abdomen and reaching his chest. Bursting through his face.

He swore that nothing changed, that his pulse didn’t accelerate and that his heart didn’t make a loud sound with every beat.

“It’s kind of weird, because no one else besides myself, had managed to make me think so much. You came and that changed” The way his words flew through his mouth, and how his eyes seemed to go along it.

“Then again, I always wanted someone to make me feel the way music makes me feel. Always in search to represent that marvelous feeling with my abilities. So you came along during one of your practice duties” His words. It was hard not to wonder if some, even many had heard them before him.

He was aware of the warning that he had established, because it would leave him broken if what they had fell apart. But clinging and daydreaming of the what if’s just won over his thoughts.

“And I still wonder everyday, how did I manage to find a heart as pure as yours, Roddy? I never thanked you for sticking around, even when I hit my bottom.”

Ertegun made sure to stand up and to pose against the kitchen window. Roddy, who had as well forgotten about his meal, followed.

He could shatter him into pieces, but instead of listening to his sense he chose to follow his instincts and lean closer.

Maybe one day when he finished his path on mars, he would look back and miss the moment of when he had special moments by his side.

It shouldn’t be allowed to feel that much happiness, but Roddy chose to. He chose the path that lead him to waking up in the suburb small luxury apartment, making a sloppy breakfast and the best of all, being alone with someone that completed his soul.

“Roddy, I mean it wholeheartedly with every extent of the word” Ertegun still looked out the window “I am glad for your mere existence, so please... don’t ever doubt yourself just because I know that you’re capable of amazing things, Roddy. Beyond your age and everything else”

Cheesy, and simple. But it also moved his heart. In a way that no other person could. So Roddy was more than screwed because he didn’t want to show that there were tears in his eyes and a burst of gratifying thoughts within him.

Ertegun gave him a look full of care and tenderness. He sat down on the kitchen floor in a butterfly position.

Roddy didn’t hesitate to follow. But he gave up to his heart and decided to lie down on his legs and let his head rest on his lap.

He decided to wander, wander about how people thought Ertegun was this kind of cold hearted egoistic person. And the truth was that his honesty just shined through himself more than the weight of the world.

He looked up to him more than he looked up to the clouds. Because someone who had managed to beat his fears once when younger and twice when an adult; was someone who could tell him about life.

And there was a sense of ambition in him that was pushed to the side by his insecurities. But still he had a passion hidden in there, music was a part, he wanted to discover the remaining.

Mars had grew. Literally and metaphorically.

Because this was his first birthday spent outside his home shelter. The first congratulatory message that had stuck onto his heart.

The first time he had wanted to cling tightly onto someone and something, the first time he had felt his smile to appear unconsciously.

One day, he would look at the stars without the fear of them staring right back at him. He would be where he wanted to be and his brain would let him be at peace.

He pictured eating in a park with his granny. Telling her about his day. And of course that she would add up to her autograph collection.

Dreaming didn’t make him feel heavy and strange, because bad thoughts drifted outside his head.

Roddy didn’t want to be pictured in a grand commercial, in any add from the main avenue. But he wanted to continue to feel the stories of more people, he liked constructing his two friends career out of a dream. Perhaps, doing that once again would make him feel like he contributed to the world around.

The joy of feeling needed, the joy of something great happening.

As with Ertegun. Things changed, things had changed a lot.

If he hadn’t encountered him, he would be in the library studying for his physics test. If that interview hadn’t happened he would never have discovered the marvels of music. He would have never crossed his mental frontier and explored around Mars.

So he hoped things would last, because he couldn’t imagine the road another way.

Ertegun’s presence was overwhelming, because something twisted inside him every time he smiled at him, every single touch would stay with him every single time.

Life was benevolent for letting them continue to be with each other, but cruelty rose when the actual state was revealed.

Still, he found himself blushing just thinking about all the things he wanted to say.

Ertegun would never question his actions, and what’s more, he would endlessly support him. Just as he didn’t move a lot when Roddy transitioned his head from his shoulder to his thigh. So he laid on top of his lap.

Bold coming from the same Roddy that used to avoid Ertegun’s gaze when he dressed up for galas. He didn’t register his exact response, but he felt his hand resting in top of his head.

And probably that’s all it took for him to feel a shocking wave of emotions that accumulated in words.

“I want to stick throughout everything. The highest and lowest, the middle” Roddy felt his heart accelerating because his honesty couldn’t make up for his bravery “I just want it to last, more than enough time”

As his last sentence came out, there was an urge inside him. To hold tight into what position they were at the moment.

“Is it bad” Roddy asked and Ertegun hummed looking straight at him. “Is it really bad that I can’t imagine letting go? Am I childish”

Ertegun probably sensed the anxious feelings inside whatever he had achieved by now. So he made sure to hold his hand.

“Emotions don’t retaliate against yourself Roddy, they separate us from everything out there.” His time of voice was so unlike him because of the calmness that it produced “Use it as an advantage or disadvantage but take it into your consideration”

“Then, Is this what love feels like?” Roddy questioned with direct eyes.

“You will answer that when you’re ready” Ertegun registered the way that his gaze averted and followed his sentence “But I will never stop waiting for that moment” His reply couldn’t be more accurate, especially as he felt the pure affection and glimmer that came out of the younger boy’s face.

Roddy gripped Ertegun’s hand and he closed his eyes. He wanted to clutch everything in his heart forever. Time was a disadvantage.

But all he had right now, was that moment. So they both lied on the apartment’s floor. In front of the clear glass wall that gave a view of the colorful garden.

Neither would have it any other way.

~•~

Roddy left at early noon that day. Ertegun offered to drive him home, of course that he refused.

He said that he wanted to experience a little bit more of the city as one of his first activities being 18. But in reality he knew that every time Ertegun forgot about his celebrity duties, the more risk they took. He didn’t want to expose him.

It was already suspicious that he took a day off his normal duties, surely someone could have wondered the reason.

So the world continued to run, and they both needed to as well.

He was back to reality, alone, and he didn’t fear it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say cheesy and pretentious? Because I counted myself in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!💖

**Author's Note:**

> So, of course if anyone is uncomfortable they can decide to not continue further but to those who craved this content as much as I did: Thank you!
> 
> Since the beginning I found their relationship to be one of my main sources of curiosity. So I hope everyone reading this can enjoy and join this ship <3


End file.
